warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Twin Rogga
The Twin Rogga are dual Grineer pistols introduced in , and are the Kuva Guardian's sidearm of choice. These shotgun pistols deal heavy damage with low spread complimented by its very high status chance, but are hampered by their low magazine size and heavy damage falloff. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Second highest base damage of all shotgun-type secondaries, behind alt-fire , and highest base damage of all dual secondaries. **High and good damage – effective against armor and shields. *Highest status chance of all shotgun-type secondaries. **Can reach 100% status chance with , , , and , making every pellet proc. *Highest pellet count of all shotgun-type secondaries. *Tight spread, useful for single targets. *Fairly high reload speed. *Efficient ammo economy. *Has a and a polarities. Disadvantages: *Low damage – less effective against health. *Has linear damage falloff from 100% to 21.28% from 10m to 20m target distance (distances are affected by projectile flight speed). *Low critical chance. *Before 100% status chance, the listed status chance is the base chance per shot that at least one pellet will proc a status; the actual base status chance per pellet is ~2.63%. *Inefficient against groups, unless using Punch Through mods. *Extremely low magazine size of just two rounds; requires frequent reloading. Tips *Twin Rogga can reach 100% status chance with , , , and , making every pellet proc a status effect. *Using both and can shorten the frequent reloads. *With rank 5 and at least rank 3 , the magazine size can be increased to 4. **With a rank 10 , a rank 1 Tainted Clip or can be used for the same result. **With Slip Magazine, Tainted Clip and Ice Storm all at max rank, a magazine of 5 can be reached. Primed Slip Magazine will not further increase magazine size, but allows Tainted Clip to be only rank 2, minimizing the reload speed penalty. * can increase the number of pellets to 33, while adding increases pellet count to 42. This, combined with its high status chance, allows for a very high number of procs per shot. *The frequent reloading provides constant chances of triggering . Trivia *The Twin Rogga are modeled off blunderbuss pistols, also known as "Dragoons". Blunderbusses were an early form of shotgun notorious for firing whatever could fit inside their barrels. *The gold flints suggest that these guns integrate Orokin technology (similar to the ). In fact, they're referred to in the concept art as "Orokin Flint Artifacts. " Media TwinRoggaCodex.png|Twin Rogga in Codex. TwinRoggaConcept.jpg|Concept Art of the Twin Rogga. Rogga_Concepts.jpg|Early iterations of the Rogga. TWIN ROGGA - Long range shotgun pistols Warframe Warframe - All Grineer Secondaries - Weapon Animations & Sounds (2013 - 2019) Patch History *Mastery Rank increased from 8 to 9. *Damage increased from 40 to 47 (per pellet). *Status chance increased from 15% to 33%. *Damage per pellet increased from 20 to 40. *Damage fall off added starting from 10m and ending at 20 with a minimum damage of 10. *Mastery Rank 8 required. *Ammo type changed from Shotgun Ammo to Pistol Ammo. (Undocumented) *Introduced. }} de:Zwillingsrogga es:Rogga gemelas it:Twin Rogga Category:Update 19 Category:Grineer Category:Weapons Category:Puncture Damage Weapons Category:Dual Sidearms